Take Care
by Hufflelove412
Summary: Gwen is constantly taking care of Peter. So this is series of one-shots when Peter has to take care of her! Peter-Gwen fluff. Movieverse.
1. Soup

**It****'****s pretty much pointless fluff. Nevertheless, enjoy and review please! **

Gwen laughed as Peter told her about one of the stupid carjackers he had stopped a few nights ago. He was walking her home from school and it would have been a nearly perfect afternoon except for the pounding headache she couldn't shake. It started second period and no amount of Advil could slay it. She blamed it on the stress of the week and was very relieved that it was finally Friday. She closed her eyes for just a second to give her some relief from the bright sun that was making her headache worse. This didn't go unnoticed as Peter stopped walking and turned towards her.

"Is that headache still bothering you?" He asked looking slightly concerned.

"No, I'm fine," she said shaking her head, smiling and walking forward. "Let's go."

"Gwen." Peter said knowing she wasn't fine.

"Yeah," she finally conceded. "It just won't leave me alone."

His forehead scrunched up in concern.

"But I'm fine!" She replied quickly not wanting him to worry, "I'll go home and take a nap and then I'll feel loads better." She grabbed his hand and threaded her fingers in his.

By the time they arrived at her apartment building her headache had gotten much worse. "Don't forget about tomorrow!" Peter said excitedly.

"Oh yeah, our date." Gwen tried to sound excited, but she honestly had forgotten all about it.

"I want you to go upstairs and sleep so you'll feel better tomorrow." He said sternly.

"I will, I will," she said tiredly, "I promise."

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 10." He kissed her and then watched her walk inside the building. She turned around and lazily waved as he walked into an alley and swung out of sight.

She took the elevator up to her apartment and walked inside. Walking in the kitchen she saw a note from her mother:

_Don't forget, I'm taking the boys down to Philadelphia to visit Nana. We'll be home late tomorrow night. Call if you need me. -Mom _

Gwen had forgotten all about her mom and brothers being gone for the night. She was really relieved though, now she could rest without being annoyed by her brothers or smothered by her mom. She quickly made a cup of tea and headed to bed.

Gwen woke up at 2am freezing. Her body was shaking and she felt like someone had run over her with a bus. Wrapping herself tightly in her covers she tried to go back to sleep, but by six-thirty in the morning she hadn't had much sleep and felt even worse than the night before.

Sluggishly she walked to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face. She looked in the mirror and was shocked by her pale face and the bags under her eyes. Her throat felt sore and she was having trouble breathing through her very stopped up nose. She dug around in some drawers trying to find a thermometer. She finally found one in her mom's bathroom and stuck it under her tongue.

As she took it out of her mouth she silently prayed that she didn't have a fever and that this was just a little cold. She squinted to read the tiny numbers: _102.2. _She groaned and opened the medicine cabinet. She took two healthy spoonfulls of DayQuil and crawled back into bed.

She was dozing off when she remembered her date with Peter and jerked awake. She picked up her cell phone and dialed his number. It rang twice and he picked up. "Hey! You're up kinda early."

"Peter I'm not feeling so great, so I don't think I can go on our date today." She tried not to sound as horrible as she felt.

"Yeah I can tell, you don't sound good." His voice showed concern. "Your mom's out of town isn't she? Do you want me to come over?"

"No, don't worry about me," she yawned. "I'll probably just sleep all day anyway."

"Okay, I might stop by later on and see how you're feeling."

"Sure." She hung up the phone and fell asleep.

Gwen woke up about an hour later to a light knock on her window. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled as Peter slid open her window (which she kept unlocked just for him.) She sat up and coughed covering her mouth and sliding down into the pillows.

"Hey," she croaked. "I told you not to worry about me."

He took off his backpack and sat on the edge of her bed. "Not worry about you?" He asked raising his eyebrows. "That is a very tall order." He cupped her face with his hand and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "You're really warm…" He added moving his hand up to her forehead and back down to the side of her face.

"I don't want to get you sick," she said leaning into his hand. "What if I'm contagious?"

"Spiders can't get the flu Gwen!" Peter said shaking his head like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She laughed, "Okay then bug boy." He kissed her on the forehead and then walked over to his backpack. He pulled out a plastic container with a yellow liquid sloshing around inside. "I made you soup!" He said proudly. "I mean…I just took it out of the can and warmed it up in the microwave. But Aunt May used to make it for me when I was sick and you'll probably feel better…it always made me feel better." She laughed as he continued to ramble on about soup.

"So I'll just go put it in a bowl and warm it up again 'cause it's cold now." He headed towards the kitchen and she smiled at his sweet gesture.

When he came back in the room she sighed, "How did I manage to get the sweetest boyfriend in New York?" He handed her the soup and pulled up the desk chair.

"Gwen, I can't count the number of times you've patched me up and taken care of me." He moved to the side of her bed and sat down. "So I'm going to take care of you until you are no longer sniffling!"

"Well I'm feeling better already." She patted the covers on her bed. He got the message and took off his shoes and slid in next to her. She set the soup on the table by her bed and curled up next to him and began to fall asleep, "thank you Peter."

"You'll pay me back sometime soon I'm sure."

**I'm considering turning this into a multi-chapter story of a bunch of instances when Gwen and Peter have to take care of each other…let me know what you think and if you want me to continue!**


	2. Band-Aids and Kisses

She knew this was a bad idea. She couldn't believe she even considered it and now it was too late to back out.

"Here" Peter handed her a helmet and smiled as she took it and regretfully put in on her head.

"Peter, I really don't think this is a good idea…" She was really wishing she hadn't agreed to let him teach her how to skateboard. Why did she need to learn how to skateboard? She was clumsy enough without wheels for feet and she would probably end up with a broken ankle or something.

"Gwen just give it a chance!" He responded. "If you don't like it then we can stop and go see a movie or something. " She sighed, "Okay bug boy."

Peter grinned and showed her how to stand on the skateboard. "So just put one foot here," he lined her foot up on the skateboard, "and push off with your other foot." She did as he instructed and began rolling forward. She wobbled and waved her arms around catching her balance before pushing off again and gaining a little speed.

"Look I'm doing it!" She laughed and turned her head to look back at him. He gave her a thumb up and his signature cheesy grin. "See? I told you it was fun!"

He spoke to soon. She hit a crack in the sidewalk making the skateboard stop, but her body didn't get the message and flung forward onto the sidewalk. She yelped in surprise as she slid across the ground.

Peter ran over to her, "Are you okay?" He crouched down next to her.

"Yeah," she sat up and brushed her hands on her jeans. "I think I just skinned up my elbow." She bent her arm to assess the damage and saw a bloody mess on her arm. "Oh wow," she hissed as he grabbed her arm to look.

"Come inside, I'll patch you up." He took her hand and pulled her off the ground.

"Sit right there, one second." He pointed a kitchen chair and went digging under the sink for a first aid kit. "It's okay Peter, really. Just a little scuff."

He came over and took her arm. He wiped off the blood and cleaned her elbow and put some Neosporin over the scrape. She grinned at the look on his face. He was being so gentle and was concentrating so hard. "Peter, it's a skinned up elbow. Not brain surgery." She laughed as he narrowed his eyes at her and put a Band-Aid over the newly cleaned scrape.

"Better?" He asked. She shook her head, "not yet." He raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Kiss it!" She exclaimed raising her arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry! How could I forget?" He leaned down and kissed the bandage on her elbow. "Now is it better?"

She shook her head again and pointed to her lips. He leaned over and kissed her slowly on the mouth. "How about now?" He asked quietly still leaning over her. She looked up at him and laughed, "Getting there…"

She put her hand on the back of his hand and brought his face back down to hers and kissed him harder than before. "Okay, now it's better." She stated.

He frowned, "Maybe we should make sure." She laughed as he leaned down to kiss her again.

**Oh the cheesy fluff! I wrote this to avoid studying for finals. Yeah. So review please! **


End file.
